


To Live Within The Rain

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [103]
Category: Dollhouse, First Monday, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Any Stargate, Any, "We have a decision to make: keep trying to control a storm that is not going to go away or start learning how to live within the rain." -Glenn Pemberton</i> - Julian Lodge and Richard Woolsey argue for Wraith rights in front of SCOTUS, as observed by Jack O’Neill and Daniel Jackson. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live Within The Rain

Jack sat at the back of the courtroom, watching John Sheppard work his Dollhouse magic on the United States Supreme Court.  
  
“We have a decision to make,” Sheppard said. “Keep trying to control a storm that is not going to go away, or start learning how to live within the rain. We currently do not possess the technical capability to combat the Wraith on a regular basis, let alone have assurance of defeating them. We do, however, have the beginnings of an alliance, and also the ability to neutralize the Wraith threat and gain new, technologically advanced allies in the process. The viability of this neutralizing technology hinges on a simple thing: logic.”  
  
Jack winced. Sheppard almost sounded condescending. Jack waited for one of the justices to interrupt, tell him off, but they were listening, taking notes.  
  
Sheppard continued, smooth and poised. “This Court has already decided that being born on a planet other than Earth does not negate one’s personhood. This Court has already decided that having a brain and heartbeat and flesh and bones and DNA is not a requirement for personhood, at least in the area of political campaign finance contributions and First Amendment exercise of Freedom of Religion. This Court has already decided that being born in a computer program and overlaid in an existing biological organism does not negate one’s personhood.”  
  
Sheppard paused for a moment, looking each justice in the eye, reminding them who and what he was, a former Dollhouse active, a person.  
  
“It would be a perfectly logical step to extend the definition of personhood to a sentient being born somewhere other than Earth, a being that can feel pain, that forms families, that can also feel love and joy and disappointment. If it’s illegal to vivisect a dog for science experimentation, then it’s obviously illegal - and frankly immoral - to vivisect a living Wraith for the same purposes.”  
  
Jack had never heard Sheppard sound so calm and measured, but then he’d also never seen Sheppard in a three-piece suit and a bowtie. He remembered the Mind Stamp on that one snowy planet, where he’d been stripped of his memories, turned into a slave. The Mind Stamp had been weak technology compared to the Dollhouse, and he’d kept most of himself, his personality and his habits, his demeanor. He couldn’t imagine being completely erased. He remembered Daniel’s struggle when he’d been forcefully imprinted with all the minds of the survivors of an alien life boat.  
  
Jack had never fully trusted the Tok’ra, because they’d screwed him over more than once (and in a really big way), but he supposed if there were Tok’ra, there could easily be some kind of Wraith equivalent.  
  
Justice Novelli interrupted Sheppard. “Counselor, why is this issue even before us? The war against the Wraith is a military issue, and we have no jurisdiction over questions of military command.”  
  
“The court does have jurisdiction over questions of human rights for a prisoner of war,” Sheppard responded promptly.  
  
“Are you saying this Wraith, this Todd, is the equivalent of a Taliban fighter at Guantanamo Bay?”  
  
“Yes, Your Honor.”  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows, looking thoughtful.

“Furthermore,” Sheppard continued, when no more questions were forthcoming, “the deployment of the so-called Wraith Cure is not a military decision. Yes, its dissemination will require military assistance, but the Atlantis Expedition is governed by the IOA, which is a civilian entity, and while the IOA is an international body subject to international law, Todd the Wraith is being held on American soil, and while he is here, he has certain inalienable rights.”  
  
“What right has this Todd the Wraith to treat on behalf of the entire Wraith population?”  
  
“The same right granted to Pocahontas when John Smith communicated to her tribe through her,” Sheppard said. “She was neither the representative of her tribe as a whole or even all native tribes, but the precedent stands.”  
  
Brankin made a thoughtful noise.  
  
A red light flared on the desk in front of Sheppard.  
  
“Therefore, I respectfully request that you rule in favor of the appellants and grant personhood status to the Wraith for purposes of basic human - person - rights when incarcerated on American soil either as a prisoner of war or a war criminal or an ordinary criminal or even an enemy non-combatant. I cede the rest of my time to co-counsel, Mr. Richard Woolsey, for rebuttal.”  
  
Jack had never been so glad to see Woolsey’s shiny bald head. Sheppard resumed his seat beside Woolsey, and the other attorney went to stand at the lectern.  
  
“What do you think?” Jack whispered to Daniel.  
  
“I think,” Daniel whispered, “that if I ever get arrested, I want Julian Lodge as my lawyer.”  
  
“Think the cure will work?”  
  
“After all this, it better.”


End file.
